Pseudo Holidays
by XTsukimiOdangoX
Summary: It's mid January and Shuichi thinks it would be funny to change all the calendars in the house to read that it's Valentine's Day as a practical joke to Eiri. But when Eiri finds out the truth, will it all be worth it? Or will Shuichi be regretting his chi


**Author's Notes:** It's 5 PM and I am inspired to write a Gravitation Valentine's Day fic. All inspiration goes to mirai aira for being so bitchin' and write THE BEST Valentine's ficlet of all time! You MUST read it. XD Oh, and, uh, enjoy, hehe.

**Pseudo Holidays**

Shindou Shuichi grinned devilishly at the watch in his hands. The sterling face glimmered back at him from his palm, as if joining in on the mirth. The singer pressed the small button on the side of the watch face to set the date. He fingered the black leather band softly in thought, watching carefully as the aforementioned date blinked back at him.

            It was perfect.

            Shuichi giggled boyishly and swung his head around the apartment. He ran one last mental checklist and nodded in satisfaction. 

            The stage was set. He smirked. All Shuichi needed now was the players.

            "Oh, Yuuuuuuki!" he cooed lowly. 

            Eiri's face scrunched up and he pressed his belly down deeper into the bed. There was something against his bare back, something that was making his skin tingle. He frowned as the tickle persisted. Not only was it annoying, but it was waking him up from his slumber, and _that_ was not something Yuki Eiri appreciated in the least.

            Eiri wriggled against the bed and tried to fall back asleep. He was met with pressure on his ribs in the shape of warm fingers. His forehead creased and he murmured softly as the lean digits eased back into a feather light touch that proceeded to slide up and down his sides. The writer sucked in a sharp breath as goosebumps plagued his skin. He was fully awake now, but he refused to open his eyes, even when he arched just the slightest into the bed.

            The sound of a melodious giggle met Eiri's ears. He groaned softly. 

            "Mrrr…" the older man grumbled. "Knock it off… I'm trying to sleep, here."

            The giggling died down slowly, but the caresses didn't. The fingers crossed over his shoulder blades and danced their way down his spine. Had the assault been more brutal Eiri probably would be screaming in mercy by now. However, the fingers were acting, Eiri surmised, in a tantalizingly seductive way. Either way, the writer didn't know how long he would be able to hold out.

            "Stop it, brat…" he growled again, trying desperately not to whimper at the smooth touches.

            "It seems to me like you're enjoying it," came a purred reply. Eiri couldn't help but grin at how wonderfully his lover's voice rang about the room.

            "Dammit," the novelist managed weakly, still never opening his eyes, "let me sleep!"

            "It's already noon, Yuki!" a certain pink-haired man retorted, a slight whine hitching his voice. "Can't you at least get up for me _today_?"

            Eiri frowned, slowly peeking open one golden eye. He craned his head back to stare at the boy straddling his lap. "What's so great about today?"

            The look of shocked dismay on one Shindou Shuichi's face made both of Eiri's eyes fly open. 

            Had he done something wrong? Was today something special that he had forgotten about? Eiri's mind reeled. _Chill, Eiri, chill.__ What's the date? Think of the date, Eiri. Some time in late January, isn't it? Yes, yes that's right. So what am I missing here?_ He ran a list in his mind's eye of every holiday he could think of. No birthdays, and it sure as hell wasn't Christmas… so what was it?

            "Um…" the blonde offered, trying to strike up some innocent way of getting the correct information out without further offending his emotional lover. 

            Shuichi's whole body visibly slumped. "You forgot," he sighed dejectedly. Eiri's heart leapt.

            "Wha-wait a second!" Eiri squirmed underneath the younger man until he was on his back. He propped himself up on this elbows. He pursed his lips and cocked a curious eyebrow, all the while trying not to let off on his inner turmoil. "Forgot what?"

            "Jeez, Yuki! I can't believe you sometimes!!" The singer leaned back and frowned. He looked thoroughly disappointed. "I mean…" He sighed and adverted his gaze. Eiri's lips parted in slight surprise at the far way look in Shuichi's eyes. "I guess I should know better by now… huh?"

            "Time out." The blonde sat up fully, Shuichi now sitting on his knees. "What are you talking about?"

            "Today, Yuki!" Shuichi turned back to the older man, clearly upset. "You completely forgot what today is!"

            Eiri felt himself getting genuinely annoyed, though no less concerned. "So, why don't you _tell _me?"

            The boy shifted his weight off of Eiri and slowly moved off the bed. "Forget it. I shouldn't have bothered."

            Eiri squinted. This defeated person before him couldn't possibly his Shuichi. His Shuichi would never give up so quickly. His Shuichi would bitch and moan until he got his way. And if that didn't work, he would resort to crying. In the worse case scenario he would even nibble on Eiri's ear, which was sure to make the author weak in the knees. But his Shuichi would _never_ do this. 

            "What are you scheming?" the blonde asked lowly, not buying this for a moment longer. 

            The singer tensed. "'Scheming?' I'm not 'scheming' anything," he answered innocently. The boy shook his head and began padding out of the room. "Just forget about it." 

            The writer chewed thoughtfully on the inside of his cheek as he watched his lover's retreating back. He absent-mindedly noted how cute the singer looked in his pink shirt and long khaki shorts. Eiri felt a smile tug at his lips at the pink socks to match.

            Eiri threw the sheets off of him and slipped out of the bed. He jammed his slippers onto his bare feet and trudged out into the hallway in only his pajama pants. He wrapped his arms around himself and rubbed up and down to create some friction. On his way down the hall he passed the thermostat and turned it up. 

            "Hang on a minute, Shu," the older man ordered gruffly, en route to the living room. He passed through the archway that led into the living area. His eyes met those of Shuichi, who was sitting on the couch. Eiri opened his mouth to continue; the boy looked away in embarrassment. "What's the big deal, huh?"

            "I said forget it, Yuki…"

            "I'm not going to just forget it after you making such a scene!" Eiri slammed his hands on his hips. He felt oddly like a certain female Uesugi who always kept the same reprimanding stance. "Tell me what's so special about today."

            Shuichi hesitantly brought purple irises up to meet Eiri's amber own. He nibbled thoughtfully on his bottom lip. After a moment of silence he looked away again. His teeth left his lip as he readied himself to speak.

            "It's..." The singer paused. "God, I can't believe you forgot!" He jumped up from his seat on the couch, suddenly energized. "Doesn't February the fourteenth mean _anything_ to you?!"

            Eiri blinked. He felt the gears in his mind creak slightly as they tried to comprehend what had been said. 

            _February fourteenth…_

            The writer's brain strained to decipher what exactly that date meant, and what on earth it had to do with today.

            _February…_

            His gears groaned in exertion.

            _Fourteenth…_

            Something in his mind clicked. 

            _Valentine's Day!!_ he cried mentally in triumph. The jolt of pride suddenly faded when the last question had yet to be answered – "what did Valentine's Day have to do with today?"

            "Ok…" Eiri began slowly. "Valentine's Day, right?" Shuichi nodded. The blonde leaned against the archway, face curious. "So… Why bring that up now?

            "Are you serious?!" The pink-haired man looked absolutely appalled. "You can't possibly be serious!"

            "What?!" Eiri cried defensively, pulling back from the wall.

            Shuichi slapped a hand to his forehead in exasperation. "_Today _is Valentine's Day, you fool!"

            The novelist's mouth hung in shock. Had he not been so confused by what had just been said, he might have been insulted at being called a fool from the man he considered the most idiotic person alive.

            "Wait a damn minute, here!" Eiri took a step forward and pointed to the ground. "Today is _not_ Valentine's Day!"

            "Yes it is!" the boy cried back.

            Eiri scoffed as if he was smart enough to realize Shuichi was just trying to pull the wool over his eyes. "It's not even February yet!"

            The singer's eyes were wide in confused horror. "Yes, Yuki – it is." He eyed his lover warily. "Where have you been the past month?!"

            Eiri cocked an eyebrow. Surely Shuichi was still joking. "Ok, you can knock it off now. I know damn well it's not Valentine's Day," he tried, though not fully sure if he was believing the boy or not.

            "Go check a calendar or something if you don't believe me!" Shuichi seemed thoroughly annoyed and collapsed heavily back down on the couch. He crossed his legs and harrumphed. 

            "Fine!" The author stormed off back into the bedroom. 

            Shindou Shuichi's annoyed façade slowly melded into an evil grin. He stared at where Eiri had just been standing and snickered into his hand. 

            _Things are going perfectly._ _Any minute now he'll come back in here, completely confused. _Shuichi muffled his glee into both hands so Eiri wouldn't hear. _Oh, this is so priceless._

            A moment later a very frazzled Yuki Eiri scurried into the living room. His eyes were wide and his muscles tensed.

            "Well?" Shuichi questioned, getting back into the swing of his act.

            "The calendar…" the blonde replied in disbelief. "It…"

            "February fourteenth?"

            Eiri nodded numbly.

            "Thought so." The singer stood from the couch and made his way to the kitchen all the while shaking his head. "I can't believe you," he muttered.

            Eiri stood in the doorway for a good thirty seconds, contemplating what his calendar had told him. Was today _really_ Valentine's Day? Had he been working so hard that the last month passed by him so fast he didn't even realize it?

            No. Eiri's brow furrowed in whatever hint of determination he still had left in him. There was no way he was going to believe this without hardcore proof.

            Shuichi's ears perked as he heard Eiri scamper back into the bedroom. He grinned. "Where are you going now?" the boy called out, keeping the mirth out of his voice masterfully.

            "I'm checking my watch!!" the writer cried triumphantly from the bedroom. 

            "Why?" the singer answered, walking over to the archway.

            Eiri left the bedroom, black leather watch in hand. He pinched the silver clasp, letting it dangle in front of Shuichi's face. The sterling face seemed to wink at the pink-haired boy.

            "Because this little baby," Eiri began, answering Shuichi's previous query, "is going to tell me today's date. And all I have to do is push this little button." He tapped his free hand against an equally silver button on the side of the watch face. He was grinning. "So you better fess up now whether or not you're playing a joke on me, before I find out the truth either way."

            Shuichi's pace was deadpan. "Go ahead."

            Eiri's smile faltered. He quickly brushed it aside and pulled the watch towards him. He pressed the small button, positive that the little box that held the time would blink over to the date and assure him he was not mad. 

            The blonde pushed his finger harshly on the small silver nub. The box's digital numbers switched over to read what Eiri feared: 2-14

            He gulped.

            "You're worrying me, Yuki." Shuichi's face was skeptical. "Are you feeling all right?"

            "I…" Eiri stuttered. He stared in disbelief at the watch. "But… I…"

            "Are you sick, sweetie?" The vocalist stepped forward and pressed a palm against his lover's cool forehead. "Hmm, you feel fine."

            "I'm not sick!" Eiri pulled back and glared defiantly at Shuichi. "I refuse to believe this!!" He shook his head sharply. "You're just screwing with me. Though I must give you praise for thinking far enough ahead to change my watch." He quickly recomposed himself and grinned. "But I bet you didn't change my cell phone."

            Shuichi's gaze was flat. "Go right ahead and check it." The boy looked away as Eiri caught a flash of sorrow in the younger man's eyes. "It doesn't matter," he added softly. 

            The novelist nearly abandoned the thought of checking his cell phone. He was apparently hurting Shuichi's feelings with his brusque way of not remembering the date, plus not even believing what his lover was saying. However, Eiri was too deep in denial now to not check. After all, one harmless little peek couldn't hurt…

            "Hang on." The blonde slipped back into the bed room and reached over to the nightstand where his and Shuichi's cell phones rested. He picked up his own and flipped open the top. The same dreaded date flashed at him. He hurriedly picked up the pink-haired man's phone and was met with the same results. "Crap."

            Eiri collapsed wearily on the bed. He sighed in defeat. "I must be going crazy…" he muttered aloud. "How the hell…?"

            A soft sniffle cut through Eiri's thoughts. His ears perked and he tensed. He paused, waiting to hear if any sounds followed. Sure enough a few seconds later another sniffle broke the silent air and a shaky breath followed. Before the author realized it he was standing in the archway again, watching Shuichi in the kitchen.

            "Hey…" Eiri called out quietly, unsure of how to approach the boy who had his back turned to the older man.

            Shuichi tensed and lifted a hand to scrub at his cheeks. He spun around and plastered on a fake smile. "See? I was right, wasn't I?" He laughed in a strained voice. "You're so silly sometimes, Yuki."

            "I'm sorry."

            Shuichi froze. He stared up at his lover with wide eyes. Eiri padded his way into the kitchen to stand in front of the surprised singer.

            "I didn't mean to forget." Eiri crossed his arms and looked over to the clock on the wall and anywhere else but in Shuichi's eyes. "I've just been writing a lot recently and…" Eiri gasped in shock. He snapped his head to the violet-eyed man, his own eyes wide. Shuichi blinked.

            "What is it?" the vocalist questioned worriedly.

            "I…" Eiri cursed lowly under his breath. "I didn't finish my story before its deadline…"

            The younger man slumped. "Oh." He pulled back and crossed to the fridge. "You better go work on that, then." He opened the refrigerator door, face expressionless.

            "Will you mind if it's a few days late?" Eiri offered, leaning against the kitchen counter. Shuichi turned surprised eyes to him. A ghost of a smile graced the writer's lips. "I suppose I'll have to spend the whole rest of the day with you. I mean, I have to make it up to you somehow, right?"

            Shuichi quickly turned to Eiri, letting the fridge slam close. His face broke into a beaming smile, but it disappeared just as quickly as it had come. He brought up a hand to cover his mouth and looked down. 

            "No, Yuki, you can't do that." He shook his head slowly. "I can wait…"

            "Dummy." 

            Shuichi felt himself genuinely blush as Eiri softly pinned the singer up against the fridge. He took in a slow breath at the sensation of the older man's chest pressing up against him. He craned his head up to meet nose to nose with Eiri. The blonde's amber eyes bore into Shuichi's own as their hands intertwined. 

            "The book is for you," Eiri admitted. Shuichi shuddered as the latter's breath brushed across the former's lips.

            "Wh-what did you say?" the boy gasped, eyes widening. He wondered when exactly the tables had been turned so that Shuichi was the one receiving the surprises.

            "The book – I wrote it for you." Eiri leaned down and pressed his lips against the singer's. "Will you be able to wait a few more days for it?"

            Shuichi could feel his heart pounding painfully in his chest. The tears were threatening to spring to life. He nodded quickly. Eiri's hands slipped down to wrap around the smaller man's waist. The pink-haired man clung desperately to the writer's shoulders.

            "What's it about?" he ventured breathlessly.

            "Well," the novelist began, leaning back the slightest, "I suppose you could say it's indirectly about us."

            Shuichi's fingers unconsciously dug into Eiri's shoulders. His eyes widened again. "Really?!" he squeaked.

            "Really," Eiri replied in good humor. He pulled back from the boy, eyes expectant. "Does that make it up to you?"

            Shuichi felt himself recover and his initial instincts take over. He had a plan to carry out here, after all…

            "Not quite," he cooed, leaning over to Eiri seductively. He danced his fingers up the blonde's bare chest and over his shoulders to curl possessively in the hair at the nape of Eiri's neck. "In fact, I think I'm going to need to make a check list of things for you to do."

            Eiri cocked a curious eyebrow that just screamed "I'm not amused".

            _Oh, but I am, Yuki._ Shuichi purred mentally. _And I think you will be, too, by the end of the night._

            "Let's see…" Shuichi leaned up and nipped at Eiri's bottom lip. "What first…?"

            "Pervert."

            The singer blinked. "I didn't even say anything yet!" he cried, completely appalled.

            "Yes, but I could tell by the look on your face." The author frowned. "If it involves me being sodomized, tied up, or anything my brother would find amusing, then I will not refrain from hurting you."

            The younger man giggled against Eiri's chest and shook his head through his burst of delight. "No," he managed between short laughs, "none of that."

            "Good." Eiri sighed in defeat. "So, then… what do you want me to do?"

            Every fiber of Shuichi's being was strained so as to not let him break into a devilish smile. He couldn't crack into maniacal laughter now, not after getting this far. 

            "Well, for starters…"

            Shuichi sighed contentedly as Eiri's soap slicked hands slipped around the boy's hips. He leaned back against his lover's naked frame and relished in the feel of the water pounding on his chest. Slight steam from the hot shower filled the bathroom and only made the situation that more arousing.

            "I have a feeling," Eiri began huskily, flicking his tongue along Shuichi's neck and shoulder, "that the rest of the favors I'm going to have to do for you will not be nearly as pleasurable for me as well." 

            Shuichi giggled softly. "We'll see." He reached an arm back to run his fingers through the writer's messy hair. "It all depends on how content I am with this shower."

            "Oh?" the blonde answered back, somewhat playfully. He rubbed his fingers across Shuichi's hip bones. "How can I serve you, master?"

            As if being called "master" by the sexiest man Shuichi had ever laid eyes on wasn't bad enough, but the way Eiri had whispered it just low enough in the singer's ear gave Shuichi the chills. The blonde's fingers running over the younger man's taught abdomen wasn't helping, either.

            "Well," Shuichi breathed heavily. He turned around in Eiri's arms. The vocalist's soapy skin glided across his lover's own. He pressed his hips forward, emanating a groan from both of them. "You can let me have my way with you," he managed out after the initial wave of pleasure passed.

            "Didn't I say nothing my brother would enjoy?" Eiri retorted seriously. Shuichi smiled.

            "It's the least you could do, Yuki…" The younger man leaned up to press his lips to Eiri's. 

            The water beat down heavily on Shuichi's back, causing the throbbing in other areas to only increase. The two men's slicked bodies slid against each other. Eiri's arms tightened hungrily around the other man's waist and pulled him close. Shuichi whimpered softly against the writer's mouth as the younger arched up against Eiri. Shuichi slipped his soapy hands down the blonde's broad shoulders and across his back. He flicked his tongue over Eiri's lips and pulled back. His hands slipped lower to the base of the older man's spine. Shuichi left a trail of hot kisses down the novelist's neck which were, much to Eiri's dismay, washed away by the way. The younger man kept kissing across Eiri's jaw and then up to his ear. The hands slipped lower. The writer tensed.

            "Don't you dare," Eiri managed out in a strangled voice. 

            "Try and stop me," Shuichi whispered seductively.

            Eiri opened his mouth to rebut, however he was cut off in a silent cry. Shuichi's lips closed over his earlobe and the boy dragged his teeth along the sensitive flesh. Eiri threw his head back and arched his body dangerously. Shuichi could feel a prominent area of his lover pressing against his thigh. He grinned and slipped one soap glossed finger inside Eiri. The older man's eyes flew open in shock and one of his arms flung out to press against the wall for support.

            "Don't do that!!" Eiri hollered, trying to pull away from the sudden intrusion.

            Shuichi pouted. "Oh, come on. You can't tell me one finger hurts."

            "A little, yes!" The usually aloof blonde seemed suddenly worried. "Knock it off."

            "You said as long as I didn't sodomize you or—"

            "This is close enough to sodomy, OK?" Eiri struggled to get away again. 

            "Yuki." Shuichi pouted. "What's the big deal?"

            Eiri glowered. "It doesn't bring back the best memories, if you get what I mean."

            The singer opened his mouth, clearly upset. "The same thing happ—" Shuichi gasped, cutting himself off. He stared at Eiri with wide, concerned eyes. 

            _Did I just try to compare what happened with Aizawa and me to what happened to Yuki?_

            Shuichi snapped his hand back into his own possession and turned his back on Eiri, washing away the soap. He bit down on his trembling lip.

            _No… I let Aizawa's thugs do that to me… Yuki… Yuki, though…_

            Eiri's eyes had closed in slight pain at the sudden loss of the younger man's digits. Now, however, they still lay closed, as he desperately tried to calm his pounding heart.

            The novelist hadn't been scared. He knew that Shuichi would never do anything to deliberately hurt him. What Eiri was concerned about was what would happen if it felt good. 

Whenever the vocalist nibbled on the writer's ear, Eiri nearly melted at Shuichi's feet. It was a wonderful sensation and aside from actually being inside the boy, the blonde thought nothing was better. However, just then, with Shuichi's lips on his ear and the younger man's finger filling him, Eiri knew he was wrong. And that scared him.

"I'm sorry."

            Eiri's ears perked at the small mumbled apology that was nearly drowned out from the pounding water.

            "I didn't… I…" Shuichi mentally cursed himself. "Yuki…"

            Eiri smiled sadly, glad that the pink-haired man couldn't see. 

            "It's OK, Shu."

            Shuichi glared pointedly at his reflection in mirror. Violet eyes searched themselves, desperately trying to figure out what was going on in the head behind those eyes.

            _God, what am I doing?_ He cried mentally. The singer was suddenly coming to realize what a childish idea all of this was.

            _I should have never tricked Yuki into thinking today was Valentine's Day…_ _I should have never let it go so far…_

            Shuichi hung his head and sighed heavily. He had made a plan – a perfect plan, of perfect situations, with perfect dialogues, and perfect outcomes. Now, however, not one single idea seemed to want to make itself known to him. Every meticulous detail had been washed away in that shower.

            The pink-haired man scrubbed his hands over his face and then through his still damp hair. He pulled his locks back into tight fists and just held it there, staring at himself in the mirror.

            _What now?_ he questioned silently. _What do I do now? _

            Shuichi stared on, hoping that maybe his own reflection would give him the answer. Continue the façade? or tell Eiri the truth?

            This was supposed to be fun. This was supposed to be a cute, practical joke.

            When had it turned into a gut wrenching dilemma that left him queasy and disoriented?

            "Shu?"

            The said man gasped, quickly releasing his hair. He turned to the closed bathroom door. Shakily, Shuichi reached a hand out to open himself to Yuki Eiri, but not without taking a trembling breath.

            "What's up?" Shuichi chirped in fake enthusiasm as he swung open the door.

            "You've been in here a while," Eiri pointed out matter-of-factly. "I got dressed and had a cigarette while you've just been doing God only knows what in here." The blonde reached past Shuichi, a towel in his hand. He hung the linen on the rack and turned his attention back to Shuichi. "You OK?"

            "Yes!" the boy cried quickly. He flushed. "A-are you?"

            Eiri cocked and eyebrow. "Yeah…" he offered slowly, unsure of why he was being asked. "You going to come out of there now?"

            Shuichi laughed nervously and brushed by Eiri into the hallway. He clung to the towel around his hips and scurried into the bedroom. The writer followed the younger man in and let the door swing close behind them.

            The singer busied himself with picking up his clothes from earlier and proceeding to put them back on. Eiri took a seat on the side of the bed and yawned lazily.

            "Some Valentine's Day, huh?" the novelist asked jokingly.

            Shuichi tensed. "Y-yeah." He laughed awkwardly again.

            Eiri's eyebrow rose. "OK." He stood from the bed and crossed to the dressing boy. "What's with you?"

            The younger man was visibly on edge. "Nothing! Why would you say that?"

            "You're acting weird." The author folded his arms across his tee-shirt clad chest. "Spill. What happened?"

            Shuichi was trying his hardest, he really truly was, but the tears began to surface anyway. He felt so wretched! Never in his life had he felt so miserable for playing a joke on someone…

            "Shu…?"

            No, this was more then a joke now. There was supposed to be fun teasing after the shower, and Shuichi being Eiri's "master", but the young boy had ruined it all. He had pushed his luck and wound up saying too much. 

            "Hey!"

            Shuichi's mind drifted to the book Eiri said he had written for the younger man. The singer's heart clenched. It was only making him feel worse…

            "Shuichi!"

            He gasped in surprise as Eiri gripped him roughly by the shoulders, snapping him out of his reverie. Shuichi stared, eyes wide, at the blurred vision of Yuki Eiri staring down in concern, golden eyes swimming.

            "Christ, what the hell is wrong with you?!" Eiri questioned worriedly, but trying not to raise his voice too loudly. His heart was thudding dangerously strong against his ribcage. "Shuichi, what's going on?!"

            "I…" The younger man lifted trembling hands to his cheeks. They were wet. "Yuki… I…"

            Eiri blinked, completely misunderstanding the whole situation. The blonde's stomach twisted painfully, sure that this whole situation was his fault. 

            "Shit, Shu, I'm sorry." The novelist pulled the shaken boy against his chest and held him there softly. Shuichi's eyes widened. "I didn't mean to forget, I really didn't. I was working so hard to finish that book for you… I swear I still thought it was January…"

            Shuichi stared off, past Eiri, ear pressed against the blonde's shoulder. His wide, tear-filled eyes wavered. His arms were draped limply across Eiri's waist, and clung desperately to the cloth of his shirt. He didn't blink.

            _Is this for real?_

            "I'm going to work my ass off on that book," the older man continued, still feeling horrible, and not liking one bit of it. "The second I'm done I'll give it to you, Shu, I promise. I know that's not enough for forgetting, but I'll try my damn hardest."

            It was almost… funny… in a twisted kind of way. The tears kept flowing, the words kept pouring from Eiri's lips, and the inner turmoil in both of them kept raging, and yet… Yet Shuichi was smiling. He was smiling and damn nearly laughing as well.

            "Yuki…"

            Eiri's lips stopped in their tirade. He leaned back from Shuichi to make eye contact with the boy. He still seemed concerned, but it was obvious that the poker-face was trying to resurface.

            "You…" Shuichi shook his head, ridding himself of his smile. "You shouldn't be apologizing…" The tears were dry on his cheeks, making his skin itch and burn. "It's not you're fault, Yuki…" He stared down at their toes, unable to look his lover in the eye. "I…" He felt the hot wash of newfound tears make their way down his cheeks. "Oh God, Yuki, it's all my fault…!"

            Eiri blinked in shock as Shuichi flung himself in the writer's arms again. A sharp sob ripped its way though the smaller man's frame. The writer looked down at his lover, mouth forming words, but his voice unable to make the correct sounds.

            "Wha…?" Eiri tried, finally able to get out a sound past the lump in his throat. "What are you talking about?"

            "I lied to you…!" Shuichi sobbed desperately, gripping to the blonde. "I'm so sorry…!!"

            Eiri felt a sudden coldness wash over him. "Lied…?" His brow furrowed. "Lied about what…?"

            "Today…" There was one last sob and then a moment of silence. A sniffle soon followed.

            "Do continue," the author ordered anything but kindly. Why was it he was getting a terrible feeling about all of this?

            "I…" Shuichi sniffed again and began to pull back. "Today… I, um…"

            "Shuichi…" Eiri drawled out each syllable of the singer's name deliberately, prodding him on. "What did you do?

            "I, er…" The pink-haired man looked up at Eiri through his lashes. "Today's not Valentine's Day…"

            The blonde could have sworn his eye ticked.

            Shuichi sniffled again. "I, um, changed all the calendars to trick you…" He looked down and rubbed at his eyes. "I didn't mean for it to turn out like this… I just…"

            "Shuichi."

            He blinked. Eiri's voice sounded awfully understanding… Maybe it would be safe to…

            Shuichi brought his head up hesitantly, meeting cool golden eyes. He gulped. The younger man quickly straightened himself and smiled as boyishly as he could muster.

            "Shu-chan…" Eiri cooed, stepping forward so that the vocalist had to crane his neck back to meet the writer's gaze. 

            "Yes…?" the violet-eyed man purred softly.

            Before Shindou Shuichi could even comprehend what was happening, he had been grabbed by the ear, forcefully dragged out of the bedroom kicking and screaming, and thrown out into the hallway. The bedroom door slammed shut behind the singer's abused body.

            Shuichi blinked. Did Eiri just… kick him out of the bedroom…?

            "Um…" he tried, calling out past the door, "Yuki…?" Shuichi received no response, but not seeing this as grounds to stop calling out for his lover, he continued. "Hey, Yuki…?" He brought himself to stand once more and rapped lightly on the door. "Yuuuuukiiiiiiii…?"

            "SHUT _UP_!" came the hollered reply.

            Shuichi blinked. He tapped his barefoot thoughtfully on the carpeted hallway floor. Well, this was, after all, better then how Shuichi imagined the situation would turn out. 

            A few minutes of silence on both ends of the door passed. The younger man was hoping that maybe if he stayed quite long enough that Eiri would give in and let the boy back into their bedroom. Shuichi was met with no such touch of grace.

            "Hey, Yuki? Shuichi tried again. "Did you just kick me out of our bedroom on Valentine's Day?"

             There was no response, which was _not_ what the vocalist had expected. He had presumed that Eiri would scream some more, and maybe even throw open the door and strangle the pink-haired man.

            There was a brief moment of silence that was soon enough interrupted by the sound of the doorknob jiggling. Shuichi's ears perked. The door soon swung open to reveal a very disgruntled Yuki Eiri.            

            "Um…" Shuichi began hesitantly, trying to break the awkward silence.

            "Did you just," Eiri huffed, breaking the boy off, "say that I threw you out on _Valentine's Day_…?"

            Shuichi gulped. He laughed timidly. "Y-yeah. Haha. Get it? 'Cuz, 'cuz it's not really V-day, ya know? Haha. Funny, right?"

            The lead singer of Bad Luck was met with the bedroom door slamming in his face once more. He sighed and pouted in defeat.

            "I guess I'll just… go to sleep on the couch tonight, huh?" he asked through the door.

            "You're observation skills never cease to amazing me," came Eiri's grunted reply.

            Shuichi smiled sadly. "Goodnight, Yuki." He paused. "I'm sorry." He slumped and slowly made his way down the hallway.

            As Shuichi made his way down the hall he passed by the thermostat. He frowned at it. It was going to a cold night on the couch… Especially if he didn't have any blankets. He pursed his lips. He wouldn't have his pillow either…

            Shuichi took in a deep breath. _Oh, well_, he sighed mentally. _Maybe tomorrow he'll be willing to forgive me…_

On that thought the young man made his way over to the couch. Just as he was about to slump down into the leathery abyss a sudden realization crossed his mind.

Gasping, Shuichi quickly ran back down the hall to hover around the bedroom door. He knocked softly on the door.

            "Yuki, sorry, but I forgot to tell you…" Shuichi took a deep breath and smiled softly, as if his lover was right before him. "I love you, Yuki."

            The pink-haired man didn't wait for a response that time and turned to walk away. Just as he neared the archway a muffled reply met his ears. Shuichi froze. He spun around and ran back over to the door.

            "What?!" he cried desperately. "What did you say, Yuki? I didn't hear you!"

            There was no reply.

            "Yuki…?" Shuichi whimpered softly.

            Still, nothing.

            Resigning to fate, the singer stepped back from the door. He twisted his body to leave, but froze as the door creaked open. His heart nearly stopped.

            "Yu—"

            "I said I love you, too."

            Shuichi could have sworn that hell had frozen over. There was no way that Yuki Eiri – no, Uesugi Eiri – had just told one Shindou Shuichi that he loved the boy. There was no way… Was there?

            "D-did you just…?"

            "Idiot." Eiri leaned against the door frame and reached one apprehensive hand out to the man before him. "Get inside."

            Shuichi lifted trembling fingertips to meet Eiri's own. "Yuki…?"

            "Yes, you fool." The writer grasped a hold of the singer's hand and pulled Shuichi to him. "I said 'I love you'."

            Shuichi wasn't sure whether he should laugh or cry. In situations like these, how few they were, the vocalist would just collapse into a mound of jell-o in Eiri's arms and sob his life away. Now, though, when the words were uttered for the first time, so short and bittersweet, Shuichi didn't want to melt. 

He wanted to throw himself in his lover's arms and never let go. He wanted to laugh with joy until the tears rolled down his face. He wanted to tell Eiri in words he was never able to conjure before just how much he loved him. And he wanted Eiri to tell him the same. He wanted it all. Everything that this man would be willing to give. 

            Shuichi buried himself against Eiri, tears streaming down his face, smiling widely. The writer held him close and didn't make to move him.

            "I love you, Yuki!" he cried through his tears and laughter. "Gods, I love you so much!"

            "Moron…" Eiri whispered softly, trying not to give anymore hidden emotions away. He had done enough of that for one day. 

            "Yuki…" Shuichi sniffed and clung tighter.

            "Happy Valentine's Day, you fool." 

            The singer grinned sloppily. 

"Happy Valentine's Day, Yuki."

**Author's Notes:** It is now ten minutes to midnight. _ This is the fastest I've ever written a fic, and yes, I know it shows. It's very detached, huh? ^_^;; I tried!! 

This is why you shouldn't wait for inspiration to hit the day before the holiday. _ 

I should have thought of this a loooong time ago. 

I LOVE YOU AIRA!!!

And review, XD


End file.
